


HugleTale

by StacyCPR_1704



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, HugleTale, Love Triangles, Mystery, Romance, Series, UndertaleAu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacyCPR_1704/pseuds/StacyCPR_1704
Summary: Your soul is glittering with determination.
Relationships: Asriel/Chara/Papyrus, Chara/Asriel, Chara/Papyrus, Frisk/Kris, Frisk/Kris/Sans, Frisk/Sans, Undyne/Alphys
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Takes place after the Pacifist route, Underground is known as the growing "Gem Flowers" (replaced with Echo Flowers) meaning there is a new monster to be born.

"Gem Flowers" are known to have different types of magical abilities in each type of gem and in each monster.  
There are 10 most known types of "Gem Flowers" and two of them are known to rarely grow, said to be among mortals (humans).

Frisk and Chara fell on to a patch of the golden diamond flowers, one of the most rare flower gems found in the Ruins. As they continued, Frisk and Chara became friends and gave mercy (especially Frisk) to every monster they encountered. Eventually, along with the 6 souls, the monsters are freed from the Underground.

Even though they were on Surface, Frisk felt as if there's something was missing. Frisk had an idea and want to use the "Gem Flowers" to use the abilities to bring back Asriel and the other orphaned monster families to live with them. A year later, Frisk and Olen were successful in an experiment to bring back the souls of the monsters, including the Dreemurr family to be completed again once more.

A new kingdom, a new rule was established,  
  
 ** _"Humans and Monsters are welcome to happily live in our New Home."_**

Everything was complete, Frisk was very happy after all she did. Chara, her new family and friends, had lived a happy life that no one can imagine.

7 years later, the Dreemurr Family disappeared. War broke out again between humans and monsters, the new kingdom began to fall, everyone began to despair and Monsters were never seen again. It is said that a witch made four gates hiding the "New Kingdom" now called the "Fallen Kingdom". There is a new leader, waiting to achieve its greatness and have success in its hopes.

A few years later, both Frisk and Chara, who lived with a former warrior of the "Fallen Kingdom", Kris, rescued them from war. Now returning, both siblings want to solve the mystery behind the disappearance of the Dreemurr family, save the monsters and restore the kingdom.

But, is it all the same as before? Will they save the monsters or will something else happen.  
  


* * *

**HugleTale** is my own UndertaleAU. As you read about what's my AU is all about, why did I named my AU, HugleTale? What does it mean?  
  
 **Hugle** from the name of my AU, **Hugle Tale**, is a acronym of five words describing the five main characters of this AU.  
  
 **H - Hatred**  
  
 **U - Useless**  
  
 **G - Greed**  
  
 **L - Lies**  
  
 **E - Envy**  
  
There, you can guess it on your own who are the characters represents every letters of it. So, my AU is not all about just the "Gem Flowers" but also every characters stories behind each flower that represents them.   
  
Also, kinda a reminder that this AU might contain several pairings or love triangles. This includes: Frisk and Sans (Frans), Chara and Papyrus (Charus), Kris and Frisk (Fris? Idk if this ship exists tho), Asriel and Chara (Chariel) and most known ones like (Alphyne and Asrigore).  
  
  
This AU is in fanfic and comic format, just check out my socials in my bio. If you're not favor with the ships that involves around my AU, then don't read it. I just want to write to share my AU to anyone who wants and might like to read it and I'm fine if they don't.   
  
I hope you guys enjoy my story, that I can give you guys entertainment, adventure and some fluff/romance to your souls!   
  
HugleTale by StacyCPR (me :D)  
Undertale by tobyfox  
  
  



	2. Prologue Pt. 1

"The birds are singing, the "Gem Flowers" are shining. Days like these, girls like us should have fun!"   
  


Frisk said excitedly. Walking together and both climbing the mountain with her sister Chara.

While they were at the top of Mt. Ebbott, they watch the "New Kingdom" built by monsters from the top of the mountain. At first, when the monsters were released, Frisk and Chara felt the same joy. They have a new family, new friends, especially as Frisk and Olen's experimental mission has successfully brought back the souls of the bereaved families of some monsters.

Until the "New Kingdom" is established. Almost 7 years have passed, everyone remains happy, peaceful and still. The monsters are very grateful to the siblings for what they have done. As a result, Frisk and Chara were appointed new rescuers / ambassadors and became part of the Dreemuur family.

Chara lay down on the blue and green checkered sheets as Frisk prepared the basket he was carrying. There are only Berry Jam Sandwiches, Chocolate Bars and 2 bottles of Fruit Juice. Toriel prepares it for the siblings, Asriel tries to join them but Chara wants to spend time with her sister only.

That Saturday, they planned to have time together again. Every Saturday the two have a little time to be together. Frisk and Chara are busy with their studies, being saviors or ambassadors and so on. The two sat side by side, watching from their hometown. The breeze at the top of the mountain was delicious. The smile on Frisk's face was calm. Also, Chara feels happy because what makes her sister happy is very important in everything for her.  
  


"Frisk, you know... we didn't realize it. With the accidental fall of the two of us in that cave, it turns out that not only the two of us could be freed. We also freed the monsters."

"Now, we look like some actresses when we go out of the house. We are always greeted and photographed unlike before when we are the ones who are being hurt and ridiculed by everyone."

Chara said while grabbing a Chocolate Bar.

"After all, we already have a lot of friends. We already have a family to go home to. We experience this every day until now." She added.

"Yes. I can't believe everything is happening. I'm also happy, there are no orphans now, right?" Frisk answered.  
  


Frisk's face could not be painted. Chara realized what her sister had said. She thinks Frisk remembers the day their parents disappeared.

_In the days when Frisk was always crying and hugging her sister, they were left in a corner. They were later taken to an orphanage, but were soon adopted by their father's sister. Somehow they are well taken care of.. While at school, they were to be teased because they are orphaned. Sometimes, even verbally, other children do physical harm that further affects Frisk. Frisk's feelings were very sensitive, her heart was like a fragile glass. However, Chara was there to defend her sister._

_Until the day came, Frisk could not stand what people were accusing them of. Frisk ran away and headed for the forest. It was raining that day, the wind was blowing hard but Frisk kept on running. Chara no longer knew what to do but chased after her crying sister. The two headed to Mt. Ebbott that they didn't notice. Frisk just wants to be alone, away from the people who are cruel to them but Chara always reminds her that everything will be fine. Frisk did not listen to Chara until the two were in the cave and fell._

"Yes. Everything seems like a very good dream. But I just have a question, it just seems like a theory." Said Chara.

"What's that?" While Frisk was smiling and looked at Chara.

"What if all this did not happen, if we did not fall and the monsters were not freed. Or ..."

"Or what?" 

"Or is there a sudden change now? As we did not expect it to happen. Suppose, all of that is lost and can never be restored."

"Then... If that happens, we will find a way to get everything back to normal. As much as I can, especially with you we will find a way." Frisk answered her sister happily.  
  


Chara smiled. She noticed the change in Frisk caused by everything that had happened over past years, Frisk became enthusiastic and always very happy. At least for once, Chara couldn't avoid worrying that someone would hurt her sister. Frisk has the ability to protect herself but caution is inevitable for Chara. She felt strange that she could not help but think deeply after the successful experiment of Frisk and Olen.

Two hours ago, both siblings enjoyed sharing different stories with each other until sunset. Even in a short time they had the opportunity to be with each other happily. The siblings begin to wrap up and are ready to leave the mountain. At the foot of the mountain, the two skeletons stands by, Olen and Owen are waiting for the siblings.  
  


"the queen is sending us here to guide you two back to the castle."Said Olen.

"And, I want to know how was your day for the both of you?" Owen asked cheerfully.

"Fun! We watched the sky and ate together..." Frisk said happily.

"Also, we told a few stories to each other such as we freed all the monsters!" Frisk added.

"Great! If you want, you can be with Olen and me next time!" Owen embarrassingly suggested while looking at Chara.

"nice idea, brother." Olen added.

"How about tomorrow? I think Frisk and I are free in the afternoon." Said Chara.

"Great! I'll get ready for tomorrow. Also a great place for us to be together! I'm glad, I can't wait!"  Owen said cheerfully.

"Me too!" Frisk added.

Olen, Owen, Frisk and Chara went home to the castle together. The next day, Frisk and Chara as well as Olen and Owen went to the city for a walk. Days passed, everything was still the same. Until the unexpected comes...

_2 months later._

A second war between humans and monsters ensued. The Dreemurr Family suddenly disappeared in the middle of the war. Many lives were taxed. No one knows why it all started. Some people left the "New Kingdom" while the monsters could not escape!

A new barrier was created around the "New Kingdom" without identifying who made it. Undyne, Kris, Owen, and Suzy helped to let the remaining humans escape and evacuate some monsters from the ongoing war. But, where are the two saviors?  
  


"Frisk!... Frisk!... where are you, Frisk!" Chara shouted loudly.


	3. Prologue Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This part is pretty long than the first one, lol. Warning: A bit of a fluff at the end, enjoy~

**"And now..."**

  
Between the pillars of the golden hall of the Dreemurr's castle. Frisk was lying at the middle of the cold floors. While her heart locket was broken. Trembling, every part of her body weakens as her soul is absorbed by Dark's magic. Alone, Frisk did everything she could to save them all. But then, she failed.   
  
A tall skeleton monster standing in front of her. His deep and dark purple diamond-shaped eyes, as if his gaze were killing her, every second he was taking her strength. Frisk could do nothing but cry, even asking for help was impossible.

" **I know you shouldn't deserve this, even if you are the reason I had hope. Hope I can change everything in my way, and now, I'm grateful for it. What I am doing to you right now, is your only gift for me."**

From the entrance of the golden hall, one of the guards came in to rescue Frisk. Kris with his sharp prism sword, pointing at the neck of the skeleton monster. 

"Stop what you are doing otherwise I will behead you"

**"Oh, it's you. You're too late."**

Dark already had Frisk's soul, floating beyond his hand. The sky went dark, clouds were became ashes as the ravens flocks. Smoke starts to surround the golden hall, it was unable to breathe for Kris. 

"With the human's soul and determination, I could finally do it. I've figured it out for a long time, a chance to bring what's belongs to me. Change everything what it's should be from the beginning."   
  
"D-Dark!... Y-You made a... mistake, p-put Frisk's s-soul back at once!..." Kris begins the fall to his knees, until a Gaster Blaster appeared on Dark's direction.  
  
"Olen!"

A short skeleton came in view. With his bone staff in hand, summoning his Gaster blaster towards his selfish father. Dark encounters with his magic, blocking each attack of his son.

**"If you want to have the human's soul back, you'll have to get that warrior's soul exchange for it."**

Suddenly frightened by what the warrior heard, no matter what, Kris forced himself to stand up and showing his soul to sacrifice it just to save Frisk.

"Here, take it. You just want a human soul like this, right?"  
  
"Kris." A couple of footstep from Olen, coming forward to stop the warrior.

 **"You're such a pathetic, human. You don't even refused, just to save another pathetic human's soul?"** Dark snickers.  
  
"I don't care anyways, I want to save Frisk. She have done everything for all of us, she doesn't deserve this. I don't know what are you planning, just take my soul and bring Frisk's soul back!"

The warrior was full of determination even though it was hard to breathe inside the golden hall. Olen could do nothing but stand to one side. Even from the very beginning, he could not protect a human, he could not protect his friend, the person he loved.

Kris reaches out his soul to Dark, already in the care of the monster.

"Now, give me back Frisk's soul."

**"What if ... I don't want to"**

Simultaneously, his hands flew with the diamond-shaped hole from Dark's back, unleashing his magic from the dying warrior. Quickly, Olen stand in front and protect the two people behind him.

 **"Stop it, you should not protect those weak humans like them!"**  
  
"You should have stopped what you were doing, don't you see what is happening now? Everything has changed, everything had happened back from the beginning. All this is your plan!"

In the rage felt by the short skeleton monster, Olen suddenly released another Gaster Blaster, hitting Dark's right shoulder.

**"Not all of this would have happened if it weren't for you too, you are also involved in all the consequences of the incident as well. You know all of this will happen but you just let it because you think someone is weak like her can stop it?"**

Olen stared back to Frisk's unconscious body lying on the cold floor. 

**"I know from the beginning when you brought me back to this world, that you were having a love towards someone like her. Hm... I didn't know that you would be like me. But you chose the weak, the more pitiful one."**  
  
Dark tried to stand up, approaching his son. He shrugged at his son's shoulders, **"If you want, you will do everything for the weak like her to live, as long as you give me your gem."**

Olen suddenly looked into his father's diamond-shaped eyes. He seemed hesitant but he showed his gem in front of his father. Gradually, Dark took almost the gem until Kris suddenly attacked, knocking Dark down.

"Kris!

Olen!"

Owen and Chara had arrived, both were almost tired from finding them until they saw Frisk lying unconscious on the cold, smoky floor.

"Frisk!"

Chara first approached her unconscious sister.

"What happened to her? Who hurt her, who is to blame for it!

Anger rose from Chara's voice as Owen tried to calm her down. Kris got his soul back and Frisk's from the unconscious Dark. But Frisk's soul seemed badly hurt from what Dark had done to her. Dark almost captured half of her soul.

"Dark tried to take your sister's soul. I was late when he almost got the whole soul."

Kris returned the soul to Frisk but she still remained unconscious in Chara's hands.

"Why doesn't she's still waking up?"

Chara was full of anxiety and fear as her eyes began to water.

"Olen, can you help us?"

Owen called his brother. Olen quickly approached after getting his gem back. He tried to hold Frisk's body close to him. The girl's soul was so weak that he tried to save it with his soul.

"Olen, what are you doing?" Chara asked while Owen and Kris just stared.  
  


"Olen, you can't do this. Frisk is a human and you're a monster, you can't save her." Owen was concerned as he warns Olen.  
  


"I know but no one has done it yet, I'll try everything to prolong her life just so I can save her."  
  
The three did nothing but let Olen share the part of his soul with Frisk. Gradually, it healed and Frisk had a new soul. Even before Olen finished, using his gem he shared his magic with Frisk's soul.

"What is that for?" Chara asked.

  
"Your sister will not be hurt again with any kind weapon or whoever hurts her, I have given Frisk protection using the power of my gem."  
  


Frisk's condition has improved but she remains unconscious. Olen looked at the girl's face, and slowly brought her face closer to his and kissed her forehead.  
  


"I'm sorry for what I did, Frisk" he whispered to her. While holding the Frisk, Olen stood up.   
  
  
"Kris, take Chara and Frisk away from here in the kingdom. Find a new place to live and never come back here again."  
  


"What!?" Chara and Owen said at the same time.  
  


"Why can't we come back? What if Frisk finds out? What do you want me to tell her?" Questions that seem to bother Chara.  
  


"You don't have to say everything, it's more important that you guys leave here before-"   
  
  
Olen stopped when suddenly someone shouted outside the palace.  
  


"The kingdom! It is enveloped like Dark's magic which prevents monsters to get out! Olen, Hurry up!" Undyne shouted.  
  


 **"I think we will all stay together here. You don't have to leave anymore."  
**  
  
Dark woke up, slowly trying to stand up.  
  
  
"Hurry! You have to get them out of here first Kris, Owen join them until they are safe."  
  
  
Kris and Chara quickly ran out as Owen accompanied them out of the golden hall.  
  
  
 **"Who said you could leave."**  
  
  
Even before he attacked Olen stopped him when he threw blue crystal bones around him.  
  
  
"Don't plan to stop them."  
  
  
 **"Ha ... Haha ... HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHHAHHHA !!!!"  
**  
  
 **"Great. Just like what it should happen, now what you have broke and you will fix right now."  
**  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  


The golden hall became increasingly cold, dark and full of dark smoke. Olen is surrounded by his father's magic that he can't escape from.

While outside the gate of the kingdom, Kris is with Chara, Frisk and Owen.  
  


"I'm just here to accompany you, I still have to go back to Olen and maybe something bad happened to him."  
  


Before he decide to left, Owen came over and hugged Chara tightly. Chara's cheeks quickly blushed from his hug.  
  


"W-what are you doing?" Chara stammered.  
  
  


"I will never see you again so I wish I could hug you even at the last moment. I also want you to know that I love you." Owen said boldly.  
  
  
Chara's cheeks blushed even more as Kris giggled behind them.  
  
  
"D-don't say that, we'll meet again. Besides, I-I love you too." Her cheeks blushed deeper, looking away from Owen.  
  
  


"Really! You love me too!?" Owen said cheerfully.

  
"Y-yes, as long as I come back, I still want to see you." Chara said shyly to the tall monster.  
  


"Of course! Now that I'm relieved, you need to leave with Kris and with your sister. Until we meet again, Chara!"  


Owen quickly kissed Chara's cheek before returning back for his brother to the kingdom.  
  


"Come on, I didn't know I could still watch a romantic farewell to your loved one though~"  
  


Kris said teasingly as he started walking holding Frisk on his arms towards the forest.  
  


"No! I don't know what you're talking about and besides, you have never loved anyone in your life."  
  
  
Kris just kept quiet as they walked away from the kingdom.  
  


Since then, Dark's magic has enveloped the entire kingdom. Made four gates to prevent anyone from planning to enter it. Because it was necessary to have a leader after the loss of the Dreemurr family, Dark became their new leader.  
  


Kris found a new place to live with Chara and Frisk. Kris supported them and treated them as his little sisters. 7 years ago after all that happened, the Frisk and Chara heard nothing from the monsters. Silence worries Frisk. Until she decided to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 will be posted soon~


End file.
